


Predicament

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank, Bottom!Frank, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Sub Frank, Teens, Top!Gerard, best friends au, gay boys, makeout, size queen, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: Frank realizes that naked cuddling probably isn't a normal friend activity. He seeks Ray for advice.





	Predicament

Frank has a predicament. 

"Ray, I have a predicament," Frank announces the second a tall poofy haired man opens the door. 

 

"What's new," Ray sighs making the smaller man roll his eyes, "come in, young one." Then Frank has to roll his eyes even harder as the other walks towards the living room, leaving the door open. 

 

"Fuck you 'Young One' you're literally only five months older than me," Frank shuts the door, and he swears if he could go back in time and have Ray's parents fuck 6 months later instead of the night they made Ray, he would. 

 

"Ah, yes, but I am currently an adult and therefor your superior," he pats the side of couch next to him as he plops down on what probably is beer-soaked fabric. Ray really enjoys being 18 while Frank is 17, he fucking milks it to hell and goes to all the 18+ clubs just to shove it in the other's face. Ray doesn't even like clubs. What the fuck. 

 

Regardless, Frank sits down and is met with a concerned look from the other. "What is the predicament you speak of?" Ray takes a swig of whatever it is that’s on the side table, looks a little too homey in that spot though and Frank cringes as he swallows the probably week-old substance. 

 

"Other than your hygiene habits," Frank gets flipped off then, "I just need to ask you some questions about you and Mikey, if that's okay." Mikey is Ray's best friend, also the brother of the reason why Frank is even here right now. 

 

"Why?" Ray takes another swig and then throws the empty can across the room. 

 

"I- just please answer them and I'll explain why afterwards, okay?" Frank doesn't want to accidentally influence Ray's response by telling him what this is all about before the questions. Ray doesn't seem to mind though, because he just shrugs. 

 

"Go ahead," Ray accepts and Frank starts to go through his mental list of questions. 

 

"So, do you and Mikey have a lot of sleepovers?" Frank starts with something simple, something that he thinks is innocent with every friendship. 

 

Ray chuckles, "sleepovers? what the fuck man we aren't in middle school. We hang out till we pass out." 

 

Frank's not too sure how he's going to get through this. 

 

"Okay then, so," Frank takes a deep breath, "how often do you guys..." He really does not want to say it, "hang out till you pass out?" Ray grins at the obvious cringe moving across Frank's face. 

 

"About once or twice a week, only on weekends though. Either Friday or Saturday." Ray responds and well, Frank can't relate to that, not at all. 

 

"Really? Only that much?" Frank's a bit shocked, but for all he knows that’s totally normal. 

 

"Yeah?" Ray sits up more, confused, "are we supposed to spend every night together or something?" Ray chuckles at the ridiculousness of the thought of every night with his best friend. Frank on the other-hand feels exposed, is sleeping at your best friend's most nights not normal? 

 

"No, I," Frank doesn't want to explain just yet, "anyways, next question." He clears his throat and tries to adjust more comfortably. "When you guys spend the night," there's no way he's saying that other phrase again, "do you ever cuddle?" The look on Ray's face when the last word came out of the other's mouth is one that'll haunt Frank forever. 

 

"Cuddle?!" Ray starts cracking up, "me and Mikey cuddling?" Ray gets up from the couch, "oh man I get the feeling I’m gonna need alcohol for the rest of these questions." Frank's uneasy, unaware that it was so taboo for friends to cuddle. Things just keep piling onto another checklist Frank has going on in his brain. When Ray comes back he's done laughing, and sits down, noticing his friend's annoyed expression.   
"Okay now to be fair," Ray raises his hands in a shrug and sips his beer. "There have been times where we wake up and are all tangled," Ray confesses. "But- but," he continues, taking another sip first. "It's never intentional, ya know? The second either of us wakes up we literally have to shower because two gross dudes cuddling isn't a nice mix." 

 

Frank cringes once again, because ew. Ray cuddling with anyone at all seems gross. But Ray's answer sparked another question, "okay, so, when you guys shower then, is it together?" Ray seems more floored by that question than the one before. 

 

"Frank, what is this about?" Ray sets his bottle down and scoots a bit closer, trying to consider Frank's features and find the answer. 

 

"I told you, I'll explain after we're done," Frank reassures him. Fuck, this really isn't going as Frank thought it would. Ray sits back again, and shrugs once more, accepting defeat. "Okay so," Frank starts again, "I’m taking that as a no on the showering." 

 

Ray scoffs, "no fucking shit, Frankie." 

 

"Don't call me that," Frank instantly reacts to the name coming out of the wrong mouth. 

 

Then, he watches Ray make connections, "this is about Gerard, isn't it?" 

 

Frank sighs, "I’m not saying anything until you answer the rest of my questions." After that Ray just uses simple yes/no responses. But Frank realizes quickly that there hasn't been one 'yes' in the mix. 

 

"Hand holding?"

 

"No."

 

"Cheek kissing?"

 

"No."

 

"Any other body part kissing?" 

 

"Hell no." 

 

"Do you ever buy Mikey dinner or vise versa?" 

 

"Not unless he's broke and I’m feeling generous," Ray responds honestly. 

 

"Do you compliment each other a lot?" 

 

"No."

 

"Do you," Frank begins to hit a rock with his questions. Knowing what he wants to ask but not sure how to. "Give me your hand," Frank asks and Ray weirdly complies. He puts his larger hand on his own upper thigh and Ray flinches a bit but continues to just look at the other extremely confused. "Do you ever touch Mikey here?" Frank asks, and Ray slowly shakes his head. "Not even when you're driving somewhere together?" Ray shakes his head again, and pulls his hand out from under the other's. 

 

"How often," Frank continues with the questions even though Ray seems about ready to stop. "How often do you like, hold Mikey? If that makes sense." 

 

Ray makes a point to look Frank square in the eyes. "Frank," he says bluntly, "Mikey and I don't act like a couple, because we aren't a couple." He scoots back closer again, "we are normal friends, we aren't touchy feely, we're close as hell but we don't fucking grope each other." Ray leans back on the couch again, "Now I’m going to ask you the same questions." 

 

"What? No," Frank's still trying to come to terms with the fact that all the things he assumed were normal weren't normal at all. 

 

"How often do you stay the night with Gerard?" Ray asks confidently, making Frank want to enclose on himself. 

 

"Ray, no I’m not"

 

"Tough shit, if you can ask me personal questions about me and Mikes then you can answer them," Frank wants to protest, he really does, but he knows the other is right. 

 

"Every night but Sunday," the expression on Ray's face is hard to make out. A mixture of stunned, confused, and intrigued. Being an only child with one parent, it gets boring at home- so of fucking course Frank is going to spend a lot of nights with his best friend. 

 

"And do you guys cuddle?" Frank blushes, not wanting to answer. 

 

"Yeah," he replies in a nervous voice. It had begun as just slightly cuddling on the couch, barely even pressed together but close enough to mean something. Then they would be reading in Gerard’s bed, and a few times Frank just wanted to read whatever the other was. So, he’d rest his head on the other man’s chest and read. It got to the point though, where Frank was only pretending to read. And then one night, Gerard decided not to read, but still had Frank lay against him. Ever since then, it’s become their only way of falling asleep.

 

"On purpose?" Ray clarifies. 

 

"Yeah, on purpose, it's," Frank begins to want to defend himself, "it's nice to be close to him. It's calming," and just like that he wants to be curled up in Gerard. It’s like having a million warm blankets on a cold December night. It’s being surrounded by lavender and candles but instead of having to buy such things, he just fits himself to the other’s body and the same effect is achieved. Thinking back on the first time he truly realized how calming being with Gerard is, it was the day Frank had found out his dad got remarried. He was feeling completely abandoned, broken down, and like his father just wanted to get rid of his old family as fast as possible. He’d married some twenty-five-year-old bimbo who he’d only met a handful of times before tying the knot. That was the day Frank ran over to his best friend’s house, and ended up ranting about so much more than just his dad’s marriage. It was the first time Gerard held him that wasn’t at night, and it was the first time Frank noticed how Gerard’s smell and touched soothed him. He was sleeping against the other’s chest within the hour, Gerard never letting go. 

 

"Okay," Ray takes a breath, "shower together?" 

 

Frank nods, quite fond of those memories.

 

"Naked or with swim trunks on?" Ray's hoping for the latter. 

 

Frank gulps, itching the back of his neck in nervousness. It started with just doing it for convenience, and Frank has said some bullshit about them both being dudes with the same parts so who cares about seeing a couple dicks. ‘Bullshit’ is the key word, because yeah, Frank wanted to see   
Gerard naked and he hadn’t really thought about how un-friend-like that is. But Gerard sure as hell didn’t seem to mind, and after showering together a couple times, they got comfortable with it. Comfortable to the point where Gerard would help wash his back, and butt, and hair. There’s even been a few times where Frank will just storm into Gerard’s room, not saying a word, and start to strip. He’d get into the shower and just break down crying over something, and Gerard would always join him. They would spend an hour in those particular showers, fifty minutes of Gerard holding him and soothing his skin, ten minutes actually getting washed.

 

"Well, that answers that," Ray swigs his drink and Frank can't help but sigh because, when it's talked about out loud like this, yeah, it is weird that him and Gerard act this way like it's nothing but a hand-shake to either of them. 

 

"Hand holding?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Cheek kissing?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Any other body part kissing?" 

 

Frank hesitates, thinking about this past morning with goosebumps going up his arms. "Yes," he says softly, still in the train of thought of Gerard's lips against his skin. It happens every morning, Frank will wake up in the other’s warm arms and get peppered in kisses around his neck and cheek areas. It’s quite the way to wake up, and it’s something special to spend those first five minutes of a morning wrapped up in the person he feels most at home with. 

"Does he ever buy you dinner?" 

"Yeah, we have designated nights for going out. He never lets me pay," last night was actually one of those nights. "It's actually kind of frustrating 'cause I feel like he's spoiling me." As much as he loves being spoiled by Gerard, sometimes it gets a little much when Frank just wants to provide something to the outings. 

Ray seems to sit in thought for a moment, turning the other's words in his head before continuing with the questions.

"Does he compliment you a lot?" 

Red quickly covers Frank's cheeks at just the mere question, already thinking back to the last time Gerard had complimented him, which was right when he left the other's house. He had told Gerard where he was headed, and Gerard took it upon himself to kiss Frank’s cheek and tell him to be careful while walking to his destination. He also may have mentioned something about Frank’s ass looking good in his jeans as he walked away. "Yeah, actually, he does." 

"Okay," Ray takes another drink, "so the hand thing- the one you showed me- does he touch you like that often?" 

The redness doesn't go away, "I mean, yeah. I like it though, because it makes me calm, but sometimes I like it probably too much." Way too much, he often finds himself entertaining the thought of Gerard moving his hand a bit higher. 

"Ew, Frank, TMI." Ray twists his face up and then tries to finish the questionnaire, "and the holding thing?" 

"Every day," Frank answers quite quickly, feeling strongly about the way Gerard holds him. "Day, night, morning..." he sighs, "even when we shower together." 

Ray's face scrunches up again, "so he holds you even when you're both naked?" His tone of voice shows how weird that concept is, since they are supposed to be just friends. 

"Well," Frank nervously rubs at his neck, "when we cuddle, at night," he starts, kind of wanting the liquid courage Ray has. "Well, we both sleep naked, so I mean, it's," Frank caught off by his friend's waving hands, pleading for him to stop. 

"I've heard enough," Ray adjusts his posture, "now I think I know why you were asking me these things, but I’ll go ahead and let you explain." 

Franks kind of wants Ray to go ahead and give him the advice he came here for, but already had a whole speech ready. "So, Gerard and I," he's interrupted Ray raising his arms in a way that suggest 'yeah no shit it's about Gerard' but Frank ignores it. "Gerard and I, we've always been very close. But he's the friend I’ve had the longest, and the person I hang out with most, so I figured it's normal to be as close as we are. But, as I’ve been exploring social media and whatnot, seeing couple shit everywhere, I've noticed that Gee and I," Frank takes a few breaths, but doesn't continue when Ray finishes the thought. 

"Are more like a couple than just friends?" 

Frank leans back against the dirty couch and sighs, glad that Ray said it instead. "It's just so frustrating," he continues, "literally whenever I see anything about a couple all I can think about is how me and him do the same things. Or I’ll think about how Gee has done this and that for me before, and I’ve realized that those things are purely couple things. But there was a part of me that thought maybe it's not just us, which is why I wanted to ask you about you and Mikes. Since you guys are so close, I thought maybe," 

"Hell no, man, there's no way we're as close as you and Gerard. I mean you're right, we're very close, but we don't spoon naked and wash each other's bodies," Frank kind of wants to reach over and slap the curly hair off Ray's head. 

"I get it, I get it," Frank is ready for this conversation to end. "But I really did think that was normal," he defends himself, "and to be honest, I’m kind of happy it's not." Ray glances over a knowing look, making Frank blush. "I thought maybe I was ridiculous for having such," he tries to find the word to describe how his heart feels when he sees Gerard when he first wakes up in the morning. "Intimate?" Not sure if that's the proper word, but it truly does feel quite intimate when he thinks of Gerard moving his hand a little lower than usual when they're cuddling... naked cuddling. "Feeling," Frank finishes the sentence, pretty much confessing his likeness for Gerard, his best friend in the whole world. 

"Frank," Ray sighs and puts down his drink, "can I be frank with you?" 

This time his eyes almost get stuck in the back of his head, but he nods anyways. 

"I'm actually quite surprised it took you this long to admit how fucking infatuated you are with Gerard," that's definitely not what Frank had expected to hear. "I mean, c'mon man, you guys are nuts for each other. Any sane person who spends ten bloody seconds with the both of you knows that there's something there," the idea that Gerard may feel the same isn't one he's played around with. It hits him like a truck- how he never thought about Gerard's feelings when it literally takes two to naked cuddle is beyond Frank. "Listen Frank, Gerard is never gonna have the damn balls to tell you how he feels. But from just looking at you two eye-fuck each other, it's painfully obvious he wants you." 

"How can you be sure?" Frank's still doubtful, maybe to Gerard it is normal the way they act. 

"Look, I promised Mikey I wouldn't tell you this, but it seems like Gerard's naked body all pressed against you every night isn't enough for you to realize he just might like you." Ray's clearly annoyed, not really at Frank but just at the whole concept of him and Gerard being stupid. "Mikey has literally told me Gerard's into you." 

Another truck hits Frank then, like a lot bigger than the last one. Ray notices his shocked expression, and continues with handing him the proof Mikey might smack him for later. 

"He literally rants to Mikey all the fucking time about how much he wants you," its truck after truck, because wow. Frank clearly feels that he wants Gerard in a non-friendship way, but knowing that Gerard wants him right back is beautiful punch to the gut.

"It's actually gotten kind of annoying on Mikes' part because he has to deal with Gerard's desperate-ass acting like his likeness for you is so unrequited. Mikey has even told him a million times that you probably feel the same way, and look at that, you do, Mikey is right as always." It's true, Mikey tends to be right about most. "You and Gerard are already a fucking couple pretty much, all there's left to do is admit it to each other." 

Frank's stunned. He's not sure what he expected when he came over, but it wasn't that. Definitely not a million different realizations and a sore body from the pure shock of it all. It's stupid really, Frank feels like a fucking moron for not seeing it. But apparently Gerard is a moron too so that's nice at least, maybe they really are meant for each other. 

"Instead of being a brick on my couch, go talk to Gerard, he's probably writing your name all over his notebook with hearts as we speak," Ray gets up then and pats Frank on the shoulder, going upstairs to enforce Frank to just leave. "Good luck!" Ray shouts down the staircase, making Frank finally move his body and work on getting out the door. Ray's wrong, because Frank knows what Gerard is actually doing right now, he's at the local bookstore getting stuff he'll probably never read and then give to Frank. And Frank needs to see him, needs to investigate more and find out if Ray is right about Gerard's feelings. Because talk is just talk, sure, Mikey confessed to some things, but Frank won't fully believe it till he sees it. 

When he gets to the bookstore he heads straight to the science fiction section where, yep, Gerard is hunched over at a shelf reading the back of a book. He quietly sneaks up and pokes at his shoulder, watching Gerard's bewildered expression turn soft at the sight of his best friend. He instantly shoves the book back in the wrong place and grins "Hey sweetheart." Frank's met with the smile he’s fallen in love with over the years, the one that makes every place feel like home. 

“Hi Gee,” he then gets pulled into a tight hug, in which Gerard kisses his temple. Being more aware now, of the other liking him, Frank finds himself enjoying the simple acts of intimacy even more. 

“Get bored of Ray?” Gerard snickers, and then picks up the same book he’d been looking at before. Frank twists his nose in confusion, Ray is probably the least boring person on earth. One time he asked Ray was his bloody star sign was and Ray ended up going on a two-hour rant about constellations and made them both watch a documentary on the cosmos. “You’re back early,” Gerard notices his confusion. 

“Oh! Well, I just needed to ask him about some stuff and it didn’t take too long,” Frank picks up a book of his own to nervously flip through the pages. 

“Ask him about what?”

“Just stuff,” Frank knows that won’t fly for long though, so he quickly changes the subject, “so, you wanna just chill tonight?”

Gerard clearly recognizes that his friend is avoiding something, but he decides to not press. “But we’re supposed to go to that concert your cousin told you about, what happened?”

Shit, he forgot about that. Tony will have more shitty concerts though, and this is important. Frank may have just discovered that the guy he’s pined over may be pining over him too, that definitely out-weighs a bunch of sweaty 25-year old’s. “Yeah, well, I’m kind of in the mood to watch a movie and, ya know,” Frank shifts uncomfortably and hopes the other just catches on. 

“Actually, I don’t know,” he sees Gerard put the book back in the corner of his eye, and now Gerard is leaning against the bookshelf, smirking. The asshole, he knows exactly what Frank means, but of course he’s going to make Frank suffer. “And since when were you interested in maternity tips?” Maternity tips? What the fuck? Frank thinks, and then realizes that yeah, he’d definitely holding a book about maternity tips. He quickly shuts it and puts it on the shelf with a blush creeping on his face. There shouldn’t even be a maternity book in this section. He’s being bamboozled. “I mean,” Gerard starts, and then there’s a hand on his hip pulling him to face Gerard and then is being pulled closer. “As far as I was concerned people without uteruses couldn’t get pregnant,” he jokes, and Frank rolls his eyes at the comment.

“Shut up,” Frank lets the other hand contact his hip, and then Gerard is holding him and looking at him in a way he’s probably too used to.

“So, tell me,” the hands on his hips wrap around to the middle of his back, making Frank take a small step forward and look up, gripping onto the front of Gerard’s shirt. “What is it that I know?” 

“Gee,” Frank groans, not wanting to play this game. 

“Is it that,” Gerard pretends to think, and Frank shouldn’t find the way he twists his nose in pretend thought so cute. “You wanna, square dance?” Frank bursts out in giggles, letting his forehead hit the other’s shoulder. 

“You’re an idiot,” Frank says while grinning.

“An idiot who you wanna cuddle with all night,” Gerard admits Frank’s desires for the night, and it makes him blush, fully pushing his face into Gerard’s shirt. He finally looks up though when there’s a kiss on his head, and he’s met with a face that always makes him feel way too warm inside. 

“Guilty.” Frank admits, and fuck, he wants to kiss the smirk off Gerard’s face so bad. But there’s someone clearing their throat next to them, and they turn to find someone trying to get behind them for a book. The poor guy looks horribly awkward, so they break apart but not before Gerard grabs Frank’s hand and pulls him towards the end of the isle. 

“So, you gonna text your cousin and tell him ‘sorry but Gerard is just so much more fun’?” Gerard jokes, laughing at the way Frank releases their hands in a fit of annoyance. 

“I’m gonna text him and ask if he wants to be my new best friend,” Frank sticks his tongue out towards the other. Then Gerard is getting back into his personal space, and leans down to whisper in his ear while laying a steadying hand on his hip. 

“Wonder how Tony will take showering with you,” Frank’s frozen, the hot breath against his ear does nothing to help. And then what makes it worse is Gerard walking him back from the isle to a corner of the store that’s blocked by three different book shelves, cutting them off from everyone else. Gerard’s hands wrap around his back and he’s pressed so close, Frank loosely rests his hands on the other’s belt to put them somewhere, but not wanting his arms to get in the way of their bodies. God, he should be used to the way that Gerard rests his lips against his ear, but as long as he lives that will never happen. Especially when he’s saying stuff like this. “What about touching you the way you like?” Okay, no, Frank can’t get a fucking boner in the back of a damn bookstore, but he just might with how Gerard sneaks a hand down and forcefully grabs his ass, making Frank gasp and jump a little, leading to his neck meeting Gerard’s mouth. And fuck, if getting that one special sensitive part of his neck sucked while also getting his ass groped isn’t the hottest shit ever. “What about kissing you the way you like?” And that’s when Gerard really just, fucking goes there, and licks and bites at his neck like it’s something people just do in public areas. Fuck, though, it feels amazing and Frank can’t help but whimper at the first nip of his skin and then he spends the next few moments trying not to moan as he gets disheveled by the hottest guy he’s ever seen or known. It’s not like they’ve never done this before, there’s been many times where they’ll be just sitting in bed and one compliment leads to another and then the next thing Frank knows, he’s talking down a boner in the bathroom. It’s the new information that makes it so different this time, and Gerard’s clear uncaring if they get caught like this in public. Because they would clearly be mistaken as a couple, which means that Gerard doesn’t care if someone-anyone sees them and goes, ‘oh, they’re together.’ For some dumbass reason that gets to Frank more than Ray’s intelligent, informative, and factual evidence does. Fuck this, literally fuck it-and quite literally, fuck Gerard. 

“I’d like it a lot better if you actually kissed me,” Frank’s doing it, he’s just fucking going for it because there’s no way in actual hell Gerard doesn’t want him. And he’s right, because right after he says that Gerard leans back up and gives him this look- one that at first is confusion and then Frank can see it click in the other’s eyes. There’s a moment, where Gerard starts smiling, which causes Frank to smile, because they finally just know. Gerard starts to lean down again, tugging Frank a little closer, so Frank lifts his arms to wrap around the taller man’s neck and gets on his toes to meet him in the middle. Then they’re kissing, fucking finally kissing and it’s like a million bumble bees are going through Frank’s entire body as the guy he loves sucks on his lower lip. He knew Gerard would be a good kisser, but this, this exceeds any expectation or wet dream or jerk off fantasy because he’s being held in such a gentle but intimate way, being kissed like he really is loved. Gerard’s lips are soft and welcoming, as they continue to have their first ever makeout session in the back of a bookstore. 

They eventually part, and the way Gerard looks at him is like coming home for the first time ever. It’s everything and more that Frank has to choke back in order not to cry right there. It’s weird- he’s so turned on, but also something beautiful and life changing just happened. He knows one thing though, that he needs Gerard in a bed pronto. 

“Take me home,” Frank whispers in a broken voice. He gets kissed again, quick but deep and it leaves his lips tingling as he’s being dragged out of the store. 

Luckily, Gerard’s house is only a five-minute walk away so getting there wasn’t too torturous. When they enter and walk up to Gerard’s room, Frank’s back meets the door as it closes. Gerard’s lips are on his within two fucking seconds, and this time it’s not as PG as the bookstore kiss. It’s heated and passionate and Frank can already feel himself getting hard with how Gerard’s tongue and hands make him feel. He’s pinned to the door with a knee between his thighs, keeping him there and providing subtle friction every time the other presses into him more. His hands are in Gerard’s hair, gripping tightly to keep him in place when they kiss. It doesn’t last though, because Gerard is picking him up and tossing him on the bed. And, okay, fuck, that was exceptionally hot and this whole man-handling thing Gerard has going on is definitely something Frank can get behind. Gerard’s eyes are on him, eating him up and making Frank squirm against the covers until he’s met with the taller man’s body covering his own. Maybe it’s a little too eager, but he opens his legs for Gerard to fit between and instantly wraps them around the other man as they continue kissing. It ends up being a fantastic idea though, because Gerard brings a hand back to grip at one of his thighs and grinds down harshly. 

“Fuck, Gee,” Frank gasps out, not ready for the wave of pleasure that hit him, but fuck, now he wants more. To achieve such a thing, he begins to ruck up Gerard’s shirt which quickly comes off the second the other realizes what’s happening. And to be fair, Frank’s shirt comes off too and Gerard flats out his hands against the smaller one’s stomach and chest. When his thumbs swipe over Frank’s nipples, Frank can’t help but moan and thrust up but only meeting air. He probably looks so desperate, but Gerard seems to eat it up because he’s then getting kissed down the neck and the friction against his crotch is back. Frank’s hands go straight to the messy black hair as he’s getting hickies sucked onto him while getting grinded into harshly. He can’t stop moaning, it feels way too incredible to keep quiet, especially when Gerard’s mouth reaches his left nipple and oh- oh fucking kay, it’s getting sucked on and bitten. “Gee, Gee, stop, I’m,” this isn’t how Frank wants to cum and his teenage hormones are about to make it happen from just the friction of his jeans and Gerard’s mouth. Gerard stops though, but kisses back up to Frank’s ear. 

“What do you want?” Gerard asks in a husky, fucked out voice and okay- that’s just fucking peachy when Frank’s already about to cum in his pants. 

“Want you,” Frank breathes out.

“Yeah?” he then feels Gerard’s hand at his pants attempting to unbutton them. Frank helps that move along because -please- and too eagerly strips himself of his pants and boxers and then works on Gerard’s belt. “Fuck, baby, what do you need?” 

Frank manages to get his hand in the other’s boxers and a hand around Gerard’s cock and- wow, okay. Frank already knew about his friend’s particular qualities, already knew that he’d be a good fuck. But it’s a lot different when Gerard’s dick is fully hard, and Frank must fit his hand around it, and the noise Gerard makes is one he wants to hear as he’s getting plowed through every surface of the planet. So, Frank answers the prior question by saying, “fuck me.” 

That has Gerard’s pants and boxers fully off and their shoes kicked to the floor. Their lips meet again forcefully, the need for each other transcending into the kiss and the way their bodies begin to move together. It’s something else to feel his best friend’s cock against his own, but it’s a feeling he’s reveling in. That is until Gerard stops kissing and moving against him to reach over to the bedside drawer. While Gerard gets what Frank thinks is lube, he looks down to see the other man’s heaving chest and leaking cock and wow, Frank can’t believe he’d been missing out on sex-Gerard.

“You sure?” Gerard asks when he sinks back onto Frank’s body, keeping himself up with one elbow to pop the cap on the lube bottle.

“Yeah, shit, I’m sure, fucking hurry up,” Frank’s not very patient and it’s refreshing to see the cute, innocent smile and laugh that brightens Gerard’s face. 

“Sorry, don’t want to hurt you,” he explains as he pours an extreme amount of lube onto three fingers.

“What? Think I haven’t fingered myself before?” he laughs as Gerard reaches down between Frank’s legs. 

“Oh, I’m sure you have,” Frank wants to make a witty remark back but then there’s a finger circling his hole, teasing him and he can’t even push against it because Gerard’s making it impossible. “When’s the last time you fingered yourself, sweetheart?” Gerard asks in a dark voice, meeting Frank’s eyes with a hungry look. 

Okay, Frank can play this game, the whole ‘answer my questions to get what you want’ game. Frank thinks he’s answered quite enough today, though. “This morning,” Frank answers honestly, which gets him a wet kiss on the neck. He’d done it while Gerard was making breakfast, in Gerard’s bed while thinking of the man downstairs. It might be a little fucked to masturbate in your friend’s bed, but it’s not his fault 

“And what did you think about?” Gerard asks, biting at his neck before looking him in the eyes again.

“Gee, please, just,” Frank attempts to push down against the teasing finger, so close to getting what he wants. 

“Answer my question baby and you’ll get what you want,” Gerard reasons, letting his finger rub at the Frank’s rim, causing the younger man to whine.

“You, Gee, you. I thought about it being your fingers inside me, thought about you fucking me, hard and deep,” Frank moans when a finger forcefully enters him, haven’t expected Gerard to give in just yet. Frank brings his legs up a little higher and hooks his ankles around Gerard’s torso. Frank didn’t wake up this morning, next to his best friend, thinking that said best friend would have his finger inside him by the end of the day. But here he is anyway, and he’s astatic about it too. More than that, he’s seeing a side of Gerard he never had, a side that has him moaning underneath the man. But it’s not enough, “more,” Frank gasps out, and Gerard provides by slowly slipping in another finger that has Frank’s head throwing back against the mattress. It’s so much better, having someone else’s fingers making him feel this way, having those fingers be Gerard’s. He’s always fantasized about his friend’s fingers, they’re long and feel even more so with them thrusting in and out of him. The stretch is so good, better than he could ever do with just himself, but it’s really, really not enough. It’s okay though, because soon after those thoughts Gerard adds another finger and it’s hard for Frank to contain himself. What’s not helping is the way Gerard is looking down at him, his eyes heavy and focused on Frank’s features as they morph to express the pleasure the other is giving him. Frank doesn’t think it could get better, but then Gerard is curling his fingers in a way that completely obliterates that thought. “Fuck, fuck fufufufufu-,” Frank blabbers out as Gerard continues to press against his prostate, not being able to make out any coherent words.

“Ya like that?” Gerard asks deeply, bending down to lick and suck at the other’s neck as he thrusts in and out of the younger man. Frank replies with a moan, only way he can validate the other at the moment. Frank’s eager to be stretched out more though, eager to have something longer and thicker inside him. He’s just not sure how to speak that as Gerard continues to make him feel like this, luckily, Gerard picks up on the way Frank is starting to thrust down onto his fingers. “Ready for my cock, baby?” Gerard bites at Frank’s ear lobe, taking his fingers out and rubbing at his rim instead. 

Fuck, Frank thinks, he’s ready for literally anything Gerard will give him. He nods, becoming upset when Gerard sits up and away from him, the other’s fingers leaving his body. Gerard is kneeled in front of his knees, and begins to feel exposed, but in a good way, when Gerard pushes his knees back. It’s teasing, the way the other man is spreading his hands up and down Frank’s thighs and ass, letting his fingers press against his rim. 

“You’re so pretty,” Gerard comments offhandedly, not seeming to even realize he said it.

“Come here,” Frank can talk now without all the stimulation. He makes grabby hands at the other, and when Gerard bends down, he wraps his hands around the other’s neck to pull him into a deep kiss. It’s not as intense or heavy, but Frank can feel just how much the other wants him in it. He can feel how they connect and how their lips fit so perfectly together. But, Frank is still unbelievably turned on, so when they break away, he says, “Now, fuck me, please.” Gerard grins, giving Frank one last kiss before doing what he’s told and grabbing the lube again, sitting back up to put it on. 

Watching Gerard stroke himself is an image Frank will definitely think back to later tonight. Then, Gerard’s tip is pressed against him, and he’s giving Frank this questioning look, making sure it’s what the other wants. Frank nods, relaxing himself because well- a dick like Gerard’s is going to feel a lot different than three fingers. But in a good way, and Gerard has stretched him out well, really well, so when he starts to push in, Frank’s jaw drops at the feeling. It’s a lot, more than he had expected, but it’s amazing while being a little painful as Gerard buries himself deeper. 

“Oh, God, Gee,” Frank moans out when he feels Gerard’s cock fully inside him, filling him up so nicely. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Gerard looks like he’s barely holding it together with keeping himself from thrusting in and out as forcefully as he wants. He waits for Frank’s nod of approval to begin slowly moving out. To which Frank’s face morphs into something that must be a mixture of pleasure and pain. It’s a good thing Frank has a bit of a pain kink, because with Gerard’s girth it’s going to take a few moments to get used to. When Gerard thrusts back in, Frank grabs for the other man, making him bend down and kiss him to help Frank relax. It’s- indescribable, the way Gerard starts to fuck him a little faster and deeper with every other thrust. Gerard continues to kiss him, kiss him till he can barely fucking breathe. And then when his lips are sore, Gerard kisses down his neck and bites with every thrust. 

“Harder, Gee, pl-“ the moment the word slips from his mouth, Gerard fucks him harder and deeper. Making the younger man breathe out a shakey moan. Gerard’s not even hitting his spot but the stretch itself and the feeling of a cock inside him is enough to make Frank want to cry. Gerard is fucking him so good, Frank can’t even believe this is the same dorky friend who sometimes forgets how to walk. It’s the same guy thrusting into him like there’s no fucking tomorrow that makes dumb puns on a daily basis. It’s the same guy who was holding him so tenderly this morning, and is now holding his hands above Frank’s head as he plows into the younger man. 

“You feel so good,” Gerard mumbles out, bringing one hand down to caress Frank’s sides. “Taking it so well,” he holds onto one of Frank’s thighs as he goes as deep as he can, adjusting angles until Frank practically screams. “Right there?” Gerard assumes the moan that leaves the other as he thrusts again is a “yes.” God, Frank is vocal, and Gerard thinks he could come from just listening to the noises that come out of the other boy’s mouth. But since he’s so lucky, he gets to get off to Frank’s tight ass around him too. What’s even hotter is how eager Frank is, how he’s rolling his hips to get Gerard deeper and deeper with each thrust. How Frank keeps muttering the most obscene things without even realizing it, without even finishes the words but Gerard knows what he means. Gerard keeps abusing the same spot, trying to bring Frank closer and closer, and feeling as it happens when Frank clenches around him. 

“Gee,” Frank whines, clearly about to cum without even needing his cock touched. It only takes a few more skillfully angled and forceful hits for Frank to be cumming hard in between them. And, wow, the way his eyes roll back and his jaw goes slack, the way his head thrashes against the sheets and his knuckles go white gripping them, and the way his ass tightens when he cums- all that combined has Gerard cumming heavily inside the younger man. 

“Shit, baby,” Gerard then bites on Frank’s neck as he rides out his orgasm.

Having someone cum inside you is weird, but hot as hell. Frank finds himself probably enjoying too much the way Gerard’s cum fills him up. The thought of how it’ll slowly drip out of him, running down his thighs, is enough to make his spent cock twitch in interest. When Gerard pulls out, Frank feels empty and misses the full feeling immediately, already excited for the next time. If there is a next time, fuck, they should probably talk about this.

“We should talk about this,” Frank brings up and turns to look at the naked man next to him, who’s panting and so, so fucking sexy. 

“Right to the point eh?” Gerard smirks, and pulls the other to his side, not caring about his cum-covered stomach. Frank lets his leg drape over the other, and he can already feel the man’s cum slipping out of him. 

“I have my best friend’s cum dripping out of my ass, so, yeah, we should talk about it,” Frank comments, looking up at the other who licks his lips in response. 

“You’re really hot,” then there’s a hand on his ass, squeezing and feeling the wetness. “Fuck,” Gerard sighs when he realizes that yeah, that’s his cum coming out of his best friend’s ass. “Well, did you enjoy it?” 

Frank actually laughs, “no, I just cummed harder than ever before in my fucking life because you’re terrible at sex.” 

“Alright, goober,” Gerard slaps the other’s ass lightly in annoyance. “Okay so, that was pretty awesome then, the whole, sex thing.” He sounds so awkward, like he doesn’t want to have this conversation, and well Frank doesn’t either. 

“Yeah, it was pretty awesome,” Frank kisses the other’s shoulder, earning a sweet smile. “Would you,” Frank takes a breath, nervous to even suggest any type of proper relationship. “Want to do it again? Like, all the time? Just with each other?” Someone give Frank an award for the most skillful way to ask for a committed relationship. 

Gerard doesn’t laugh at him though, doesn’t even smirk, just gives Frank a very intense and intimate look that has the other comforted. “Frankie,” Gerard brings a hand up to the smaller one’s cheek, softy stroking it with his thumb. “I think it’s pretty obvious that I want a relationship with you.” That’s when Frank’s heart short-circuits. 

“It’s not, actually,” Frank giggles, “I literally had to ask Ray a million questions and then be interrogated to even begin to process the idea that you might like me in that way.” 

“So that’s why you went over to Ray’s?” Frank nods and Gerard seems amused by that fact. “Did he tell you what I always tell Mikey?” 

“Just that you bitch a lot about wanting to be with me,” Frank giggles, and the other doesn’t laugh back but leans in to kiss him. It’s soft and sweet and meaningful, and Frank thinks he’ll never get used to it. 

“Did he tell you how I always tell Mikey that you’re the person I want to spend forever with?” He asks softly, making Frank feel warm inside because he feels the exact same way. “That I’m so in love with you it’s driving me mad,” the last one wasn’t spoken like a question, but more like Gerard telling something to Frank. 

“He forgot to mention that one,” Frank responds in a voice so small it’s barely audible. But Fuck, he wasn’t expecting that, didn’t think Gerard would just admit that. It really shouldn’t be a shock, and Frank shouldn’t be borderline crying from the new information, but it’s hard not to when the words he’s wanted to hear come out of his best friend’s mouth for years have finally surfaced. Gerard gives him a weak smile, seeing the emotion and mixed thoughts in Frank’s eyes and sympathizing with them. “I’m in love with you too,” he finally admits, quickly being kissed again with what feels like more passion and meaning than their previous ones. More passionate than the sex they just had, because now they know. They full know how deeply in love they are and everything is beginning to make more sense in Frank’s head. The constant hand-holding, the late night cuddling, the morning showers, the date-like dinners, the moments of intimacy that gets brushed away, every single thing that made him and Gerard’s friendship so different, finally makes sense. 

 

Later that night, Gerard is sitting up in bed with a naked, sleeping Frank curled up at his side. It’s something he’s used to, but this time Frank’s lips are clearly swollen, and his hair is sticking up everywhere, all because of him. The moonlight is shining against his skin in a way that makes every feature visible in the lowlight. It’s crazy, Gerard’s only nineteen and he already has the guy he plans to marry one day next to him. He’s already committed to the person he’s going to love forever and grow a family with. He’s lucky, he feels so fucking lucky to have that, to have Frank. And he knows part of the reason they’re here now, post-sex, is because Frank got some courage from Ray. Which sounds weird, like Ray has something to do with him getting laid, but no. Frank is one of those guys who needs a million different people to confirm something to him before he actually believes it. Thankfully, Ray was one of those people to tell him that, yeah, Gerard feels the same. It’s because of those little confirmations, that Gerard gets to sit here on this night, knowing Frank loves him and not only finding out five years down the road. 

He has Frank, he has the embodiment of everything he could ever want in life. He has the world’s most beautiful, intelligent, talented and creative person, breathing against his skin. Gerard has his entire universe in a small sleepy figure, right by his side.

Text:   
To: Fro-man  
From: Gerard

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this- please leave kudos, they keep me alive and verify my pathetic existance!


End file.
